Glimmer of Hope
by Ai Angel
Summary: Aizen's dead, so are Momo's friends. Momo's confused and insecure causing Tobiume to get worried and feel weak and scared. Then a certain ice dragon comes along and teaches her it's okay to feel like that. HyoTobi, only if you squint HitsuHina


Toni (uses airplane pilot voice): Please enjoy the following fic please. (uses normal voice)Just so you know this is after the winter war and Aizen is dead and so are a lot of people. In this Mo-chan is very upset that Aizen is dead but even more upset how many of her friends he killed. So she's really insecure and upset and then this happens.

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sama does though.**

**

* * *

**

Within a field with 50 feet tall peach and plum trees a young girl with dark brown hair tied in a bun with two plaits coming out of the bottom in an upside down 'V' was curled up in a small ball. Her bangs which were much a spitting image of her wielder's with the exception of it being on the other side was messed up and covered her eyes slightly. Her eyes were big and copper brown but were slightly red from constant crying and still had long trails of water running down them. She was clad in a long sleeved peach coloured kimono that went down to her knees. Her kimono had a shallow 'V' cut and a wide lemon yellow ribbon tied around her waist. There was an elaborate design of plum blossoms embroided on the kimono. The kimono was crumpled and messed up from being the same tight position for too long. The beige coloured leggings she wore underneath her kimono which went down to her knees and was lined with black at the bottom where slightly wet from her tears. Her geta sandals were laying 7 feet away from her. Her peach coloured leg warmers were now lower down her legs than usual and the usually neatly done up plum coloured ribbon at the top was undone and crumpled. The trees which usually contained many peach and plum blossoms had lost all their blossoms and were starting to wither away. The sky above was dark and cloudy, looking like rain was about to fall from them.

She continued crying until she heard a familiar voice. Though it was slightly different now, the usual sarcastic or icy tone was now softer and somewhat gentler.

"What's happened, Tobiume?"

She lifted her tear stained face from her knees to see the one and only Hyorinmaru crouching in front of her. His long pale blonde hair was kept in its usual loose ponytail with the hair tie only 5 inches from the hairline and his bangs were neatly tied back along with the rest of his hair. His usually piercing blood red eyes were now softer and showed concern and worry. He wore his usual elbow-length navy blue kimono that went down to his knees which was tied with the usual icy blue obi around his waist. He wasn't wearing his usual simple Japanese sandals but was still wearing the white tabi on his feet.

"Nothing happened, Hyorinmaru, I'm completely fine." She answered turning her tear stained face away from him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked giving her a sceptical look.

"I'm not crying I just caught something in my eye and wouldn't come out and it was really painful, that's all." She answered swiftly before standing up and turning her whole back to him.

Hyorinmaru stood up as she and looked at her with deep concern.

"If that was all you wanted to know then you should be leaving Momo's soul right about now." Tobiume added rudely.

Having about enough of her charade of being 'fine' he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. Bending his head down slightly, him being a head taller than her, so his lips were only a few millimetres away from her ear, he whispered,

"You don't have to pretend you're okay. It's okay to feel scared and weak. We may be Zanpakutou but we have human emotions and feelings." His lips grazed her ear every time he spoke but Tobiume was too busy listening to the words of advice to pay attention.

"But Momo's already so weak! I can't be too! I have to strong for the both of us because if I don't then-" She began to protest.

"She's got Toushirou doesn't she? He'll help her through this. She needs someone who truly needs her to be alive to be there with her. Right now, she's still in denial. She doesn't want to believe someone like her taichou could do something so wrong. Only Toushirou can really help her right now seeing as your still recovering from what happened to her and you. She can't help you recover but when something this big happens everyone needs someone to help them. You can't force yourself to be strong if you don't have someone there to catch you when you fall. You can't do this alone, Tobiume." Hyorinmaru interrupted, as he spoke the last line Tobiume twisted herself so that she was facing him.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she could hear his steady heart beat. Her hands were placed carefully on either side of his abdomen.

"Will you be that someone, Hyorinmaru? Will you be that someone to catch me when I fall?" Tobiume asked as silent tears ran down her already tear stained face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Was his simple answer.

More tears continued to streak down her face, at that moment rain started to pelt down from the dark clouds above. Huge wings, made out of ice, sprouted from Hyorinmaru's back sheltering the two from the heavy rain. Tobiume buried her face into Hyorinmaru's chest whilst her tears continued to fall. After staying like that for a few moments Tobiume looked up to Hyorinmaru's blood red eyes. After looking into each other's eyes for a while they slowly inched they're lips closer and closer together. Finally, they touched. More than a brush, but their tongues made no contact. After staying like that for a moment the two pulled apart slowly.

Tobiume's tears didn't stop but the pelting ran above was beginning to die down, a ray sunshine shining through the dark clouds. One hand moved away from her back and wiped away the tears that had begun to halt. The rain finally stopped, the ice wings sheltering the two moved retreated back into Hyorinmaru's back. The clouds didn't disappear but the strong ray of sunshine was shining through.

"Look Hyorinmaru…" Tobiume said looking hopefully at the ray of sunshine, "Momo's got hope, even if it's just a glimmer."

"It's because she's got someone to catch her. She always did, she was just too blind to realise it. Now she sees it, even if it's just a little." Hyorinmaru answered softly.

"I guess you are my hope and Toushirou's Momo's glimmer of hope."

* * *

Like it? It's my first HyoTobi. If you guys liked this enough, I might write chapter 2 of Toushi-kun and Mo-chan during all this. Like that idea? If I get over 5 reviews saying you want me to do that, then I'll consider it and if I get over 10 I'll definitely write it okay? Until then this is going to remain a one-shot.

Love ya's!!!

Love,

Tobi-chan!


End file.
